Our First Kiss
by LizWaldorfSparrow
Summary: Una chica destruida y un Lonely Boy de Brooklyn, puede que sean una buena conbinacion. /DAIR Situado en la primera temporada


**Discalimer: Gossip Girl y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CW y Cecily Von Ziegsar**

* * *

><p><em>OUR FIRST KISS<em>

Era invierno en Nueva York. El frio calaba hasta los huesos. Una chica de cabello achocolatado, que apenas si llevaba puesto un delgado abrigo que contrastaba con el clima de Manhattan, paseaba por un parque un poco solitario. Su rostro era triste y desolado que le daba un parecido a una muñeca de porcelana. Blair se sentó en una de las inmaculadas bancas de Central Park. La vista perdida y la mente vagando en aquel huracán de malos pasos que habían causado el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida. Un remolino de pensamientos cruzaba su mente como un rayo destellante en una obscura noche de tormenta. Recordaba la amabilidad, dulzura, ternura y caballerosidad de Nate en la noche de debutantes en aquella suite del 'Palace'. Pero inmediatamente, como si su subconsciente gozara torturándola, aquella noche, en la limosina. La pasión y desenfreno de Chuck Bass que aun le erizaba la piel, abarcaba todos sus sentidos.

Había puesto en contra a dos mejores amigos. Había destruido su vida. Su reputación. Su puesto de Queen B. Su vida.

Todo se había desmoronado, ya nada le quedaba, estaba destruida y aun peor, Jenny Humphrey había colaborado para que todo cayera de un segundo a otro como un edifico viejo y solitario que se derrumba con un poco de dinamita.

* * *

><p>Caminaba lo más rápido posible. Estaba hecho una fiera. <em>'Está bien'<em>. Le dijo _Te Amo_ y ella le responde con un Está Bien. ¡Un maldito Esta bien! Claro que nada estaba bien. La primera vez que se lo dijo, lo callo diciendo que no debía decirlo ya que no estaba embarazada y ahora le contesta con un _'Esta bien'_. Caminaba rápido recordando dar un paso a la vez para no tropezar ya que sus pensamientos estaban ahora vagando en el mundo de Serena. Doblo en la siguiente esquina. Cruzo la calle, había un camino que atravesaba Central Park, un pequeño atajo, se ahorraría 5 minutos y no caminaría toda la manzana para tomar el tren camino a Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>Blair seguía sentada en la banca, los pensamientos así como desparecían, regresaban como sanguijuelas en busca de alimento. Tenía la vista perdida con dirección al norte del parque, estaba tan sumida en los recientes acontecimientos que no se había fijado en la figura masculina que se había acercado a ella.<p>

- ¿Blair?

Dijo el nombre frente a la chica que seguía inmóvil como estatua.

- ¿Waldorf? ¿Estas bien?

- Perfectamente – Dijo inexpresivamente la muchacha. Parpadeo de repente reconociendo la voz de aquel joven- Estoy mejor que nunca Humphrey.

- Pues no te vez nada bien, ¿Segura que estas bien Blair?

La cólera la invadió en un segundo a otro ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso cuando la pequeña cucaracha Jenny había sido la causante de su dolor? Estuvo a punto de soltarle una buena bofetada. Pero cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que se había acurrucado en los brazos de él, con aquel líquido salado cayendo de sus ojos como si existiera alguna fuga.

-Todo estará bien Blair. Lo superaras – Dijo el chico acariciando el cabello suave y ondulado de la muchacha. Ella se aferro mas a él enterrado las uñas en su chaqueta y los sollozos aumentando de volumen.

- ¡Toda mi vida se ha venido abajo! ¡Todo! Estoy peleada con Serena, Jenny va por ahí contando mis secretos, Nate rompió conmigo, Chica Indiscreta publica que dormí con él y Chuck en la misma semana, las que se decían mis amigas me dan la espalda y ahora le estoy contando mis penas a un _Don Nadie de Brooklyn_.

- Y decían que no eras la misma de antes.

Dijo mientras dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la frágil muchacha que sostenía en brazos.

- Genio y figura hasta la sepultura – Dijo B regresándole a la sonrisa – Me siento muy mal, me siento sola y abandonada. – Dijo mientras se separaba de Dan para verle mejor.

- Tú no estás sola Blair. Tienes a tu mama y a tu papa.

- Claro. Mi papa está en un viñedo francés con su novio y mi mama se la pasa fuera de casa todo el tiempo. Creo que quiere más a su taller que a mí. Las únicas personas con las que me siento segura es con Dorota y Serena, pero ahora Serena también se enojo conmigo…

Una lágrima volvió a caer por su mejilla, pero esta vez no era de coraje, rencor o impotencia. Era de melancolía y soledad.

-No importa lo que ellos digan de ti. Eres mejor que todos los demás.

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Daniel Humphrey? – Dijo ella en tono de broma.

- Se que no nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos, pero no me gusta verte así. Eres Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Nadie te dice como ser y qué hacer. Tu eres la jefa aquí, tú los mandas a ellos. Mueves el Upper East Side a tu antojo. Además de ser dulce y amable. Claro, a tu manera.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Este es el momento perfecto para que me pisotees y te burles de mi desgracia en mi cara.

- De hecho, me agradas Waldorf. Y no disfruto del sufrimiento humano.

La chica se levanto de aquella banca con la elegancia de Grace Kelly que siempre la distinguía.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Gracias Dan

El también se paro quedando frente a la chica

- Para cuando me necesites Blair.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, parecía que miraran su interior y distinguieran sus verdaderos colores. Dan tomo el pequeño y perfecto rostro de Blair entre sus manos y lo acerco hacia él. Blair sentía el corazón a mil por hora ¿Qué pretendía Humphrey? Sintió que el color rojo se apodero de sus mejillas y las tiño de un leve color rosado. Poco a poco se acercaban más. Sintió las piernas como un par de gelatinas. Estaban a tan pocos centímetros. U par de suaves labios aterrizaron en su frente.

Ella sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua tibia. El sintió escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. Se separaron aun aturdidos por el momento.

-Hasta luego Humphrey – Dijo Blair tratando de no hacer el momento más incomodo.

- Nos vemos luego Waldorf-

Ambos siguieron su camino llevando marcado aquel momento como un tatuaje permanente…

_El recuerdo de su primer beso_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hace poco lei una historia DanBlair y me quize escribir una. Se aceptan todo tipo de Reviews, si me aman si me quieren matar, si les gusto, si vomitraron despues de leer etc etc etc. Y para que quede claro, soy 100% Chuck/Blair aunque con Dan tambien hace linda pareja._**


End file.
